


It’s like everything that I ever have imagined is coming true today

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: MJ sees the panic in her boyfriend’s eyes a second too late and shes helpless to stop the trainwreck that is Peter as he completely loses it.“You can't flirt with Captain America's boyfriend!” Peter screeches as he stands.  His arms are flailing in Bucky's direction and then he's glaring at Dr. Strange like the man has just stepped on a puppy.  “You just can't!  That's like... treason!”Five times that Sam and Bucky's relationship is outed.And one time Sam makes a point to clarify the nature of said relationship.





	It’s like everything that I ever have imagined is coming true today

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a line from Cope, by Manchester Orchestra

1.

 

Nick Fury is a surprisingly stealthy motherfucker.

 

Unfortunately sometimes that results in him finding out things he doesn't necessarily want to know.

 

Specifically about the sex lives of people under his employment.

 

“You want that, huh?”  The voice of the new Captain America growls as he manhandles the former winter soldier into his (or _their,_ Fury supposes) home, slamming the door behind them.  He shoves the shorter, stockier man up against the wall just outside their tiny kitchen.  Fury hears the sound of a zipper, drowned out by Barnes’ filthy moan. “I got you, baby-”

 

“ _Holy shit_ , _Sam.  Stop_.”  Bucky hisses.  He pushes Sam away and pulls a gun out of thin air.  “There's someone in the apartment.”

 

“Sure is.”  Fury sing songs with an audible grin.  “Wasn't expecting a show when I popped by.  Dinner maybe, but I don't think I'm up for what's on the menu at casa Wilson tonight.”

 

The sound of Bucky Barnes groaning and putting down his gun precedes his glowering appearance around the corner.  He flicks on the light and squints at Fury before continuing on to the back of the small home, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

 

“Y'know, man...”  Sam Wilson sighs, walking into his kitchen and sitting down opposite the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.  “It's _one_ thing to break into someone's house.  And it's _another_ to sit there in the dark like a complete creeper.”

 

“I see you're settling into your new position just fine.”  Nick cocks his head to the side, crossing his arms. Sam wants to punch the smug grin off his face.  “Starting with helping yourself to the old Cap’s best friend, apparently.”

 

“Uh… yeah about that.”  Sam sucks air in through his teeth and looks up at the ceiling and squints.  He scratches at his temple and fumbles for the right words. “I'm not exactly planning on… y'know… _not_ … doing this.”

 

“Boy, if I had any problems with the fucked up relationships of superheroes, I wouldn't be starting with you two.”  Fury stands up from the kitchen table. “I was just here to find _him_ , actually.”

 

He turns to the hallway where Bucky has reappeared without a sound and is leaning in the entryway.

 

“What.”  Bucky grunts.

 

“I would like to-”  Fury holds up a hand and corrects himself.  “S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to offer you an official job.  As a member of our team. Both of you, actually, but Sam here has already received an offer from Maria Hill, so he's quite aware that we’re willing to negotiate quite leniently considering the circumstances.”

 

“Fine.”  Bucky nods.  “If he's in, I'm in.”

 

Fury glances back and forth between the two men.

 

“ _Yeeeap_.”  Fury nods back at Bucky.  “Think I'm starting to get that.”

 

He pulls out a couple of contracts and sets them on the table before heading to the door.  He pauses, chuckles, and arches an eyebrow at them before shutting the door behind himself.

 

2.

 

“Peter tried to give me a lecture today.”  Bucky says with a straight face.

 

Sam chokes on his water.

 

“What-”

 

More choking.

 

“It was about how I'm not getting any younger.”  Bucky adds, reaching out with his soon and wagging it at Sam in what he assumes is an imitation of Spider-Man’s lecture face.  Bucky's brow furrows as he keeps pointing the spoon. “I deserve to have a fulfilled life, too. To be happy like Steve. Maybe with someone who shares my interests and life experiences.”

 

“Oh my god.”  Sam sneezes, beating on his chest.  “I can't do this. That child. I can't believe- Wait… Bucky, you didn't…”

 

Bucky sticks his spoon into his chocolate coffee ice cream.  He fights a smile by taking a big bite of the frozen dessert.

 

“Oh my god.  You told him that we're fucking.”  Sam groans and drags a hand down his face.

 

Bucky shrugs, not even trying to fight a smug grin anymore.

 

“I had to tell him how happy I was, so he wouldn't worry anymore.”  Bucky looks up at Sam, bats his thick eyelashes. “And if it was in enough graphic detail that he ran out of the room with his face redder than his suit, then I mean… I can't be blamed?  I just get carried away sometimes. MJ seemed to appreciate it. She asked me to keep telling them about it before Peter came back and pulled her away.”

 

Sam smacks his head on the kitchen table a couple times before standing up and walking toward their bathroom.

 

“You're a menace, Barnes.”

 

“Luh you too, babycakes.”  Bucky calls out after him with a mouthful of ice cream.

 

3.

 

Shuri and T'Challa are touring the New Avengers facility a few months before it's official opening, just after the living quarters were finished are suitable for stay.

 

A lot of the planning was done with the advisement and generous aid of Wakanda.  Peter and Sam had been reluctant to take such free handouts when Wakanda had already been the personal army to the Avengers throughout the Thanos massacre.  T'Challa, Shuri and Ramonda had expressed that nothing they could offer would ever repay what Tony Stark had done for their people and their world.

 

So Sam and Bucky, the only current official members of the team (other than Spider-Man and resident science guy, Professor Hulk), invited their close Wakandan friends for a tour.

 

Bucky makes a full three course supper and the four of them sit down for the first official Headquarters meal.

 

“So, _your majesty_ …” Bucky smiles at the King. T'Challa rolls his eyes. “Is it true you're dating someone new?”

 

“Shuri has an unreasonably big mouth when it comes to gossip.”  T'Challa answers, taking a sip of his wine and refusing to answer.

 

“My brother has the juiciest gossip in all of Wakanda.”  Shuri is the one who rolls her eyes now. “All of the other people I associate with are practically married and terribly boring.  Though it does get quite exciting when the white wolf comes to visit.”

 

“That so?”  Sam speaks up finally, throwing Bucky an amused look.

 

The soldier simply frowns, biting viciously into his bread.

 

“Oh yes.”  T’Challa leans in, thrilled they've swerved away from his love life as a dinner subject.  “Men and women bring him gifts to welcome him and come dressed very provocatively when they deliver them.  It is _quite_ the spectacle.”

 

“Well, then.”  Sam nods, the amused look on his face growing with the added information.

 

“I keep telling them I'm taken.”  Bucky grumbles.

 

“They just think you're playing hard to get, my friend.”  T'Challa laughs. “They will not believe this without proof.”

 

“If only you could bring this elusive partner with you next time you visit Wakanda!”  Shuri teases.

 

“Fine.”  Bucky growls, letting his fork drop down onto his plate with a clatter.  He looks at Sam with an extremely put-out expression. “When is your next meeting in Wakanda.  I'm going with you.”

 

Shuri chokes on her pasta and as soon as she can breathe, starts laughing uncontrollably.  T'Challa smirks at each of them knowingly, looking entirely too pleased with himself. He grips Bucky's shoulder firmly as he congratulates them.

 

“It is about time.  Good for you.”

 

“Oh my _goodness_ !  You _weren't_ just saying it to make them stop!”  Shuri gasps for air as she continues laughing and fanning herself.

 

“You know, we really gotta talk about the way you keep outing our very private, still largely undefined relationship to our friends.”  Sam sighs, rubbing his hand across his face. “And y'know… The public of Wakanda. Which I am not visiting for another two months?”

 

T'Challa nods in confirmation.

 

Bucky shrugs as he picks up his fork and spins another bite of pasta.

 

“I can wait.  Thanks, boo.” He deadpans before shoving the food in his mouth to signal the end of the discussion.

 

Sam shakes his head as Shuri collapses into another fit of laughter.

 

4.

 

The more than adequate amount living quarters in the new building start to fill out rapidly as soon as they officially open.

 

Wanda is offered a place and a position with the team.  Banner has his own space on the bottom floor with easy access to the basement labs and the science department in the adjoining building.  Peter has most of the top floor, a two bedroom apartment, and Sam and Bucky have the other half, an identical mirroring apartment. Dr. Strange, as well as all of Thor-proclaimed ‘Asguardians of the Galaxy’ also find themselves frequenting the living quarters as guests, long or short term.

 

Even Carol has a dedicated room for herself, as she's finding herself visiting Earth more and more these days.

 

The thing is, Carol has spent the least amount of time with Sam and Bucky out of any of the other members of the team.  So one day, when no one else is around, all of them still in the phase where they're taking some time to themselves before committing to being full time superheroes, Carol flies in and visits Sam and Bucky.

 

The sit around, having drinks and attempting stilted conversation.

 

“So, uh…” Sam draws the conjunction out as he searches for something to say.  “Do you have any family?”

 

Bucky sends wide eyes at Sam, who shrugs helplessly.

 

Carol doesn't seem to mind the question.  She simply shakes her head.

 

“Kind of.  Not like blood family, no.  And I'm pretty permanently single.  It's kind of hard to have a steady girlfriend when you're jumping between worlds on a daily basis.”  She shrugs, a resigned pout on her face.

 

“We're gay too!”  Sam adds, excitedly, and extremely awkwardly.  Bucky sits up straight next to him. Sam furrows his brow and thinks about it.  “ _Kind of._  I mean… I just meant we're together.  Like, in a relationship. Romantically. Sexually.  But I mean, not that many people know. Yet. Not about the gayness.  Im hella gay. Just about the being together part, with the sex.”

 

“Oh, God.”  Bucky covers his face.  He stares at his partner in awe.  “How are you so bad at this? You're Captain America for chrissake!  I've never seen you be awkward about anything before. Ever. You're like the smoothest person on the planet. What is this?”

 

“She's like a omnipotent being!”  Sam gestures strangely. “I feel intimidated!  I was trying to find common ground.”

 

“I'm not God.”  Carol laughs. It's an adorable, dorky sound, and Sam finds himself relaxing a bit, because how can someone with a laugh like that be scary.  “I'm not even _a_ God.  I hear you're friends with a couple of those, though.  They are some gorgeous creatures.”

 

Carol is smirking at them much more warm and happy than she had been before Sam's appropriating outburst.  Bucky shakes his head at Sam then turns to Carol.

 

“Singles not so bad.  At least you don't spend half your days asking yourself, ‘How did I end up in love with such a square?’”  Bucky teases.

 

Sam throws him a middle finger, and they're all laughing again like old friends, all strangeness behind them.

 

5.

 

MJ and Peter are sitting at the dinner table in the common area of the living quarters.  Wanda, Scott, Bruce, Thor, and Stephen Strange are all there.

 

Everyone is done with dinner and just sitting around eating cookies or having beer, celebrating a successful public unveiling of the New Avengers Initiative.

 

Dr. Strange had been demonstrating some spell-or-whatever that none of them had seen before and Wanda had scoffed and said she could do something similar.  Bucky had been fascinated, so now they’re all watching Dr. Strange show off.

 

But Peter is busy squinting at Dr. Strange suspiciously.

 

He keeps smiling _too_ wide at Bucky everytime he shows the curious man something.

 

“You know what's _truly_ amazing?”  Bucky smiles mischievously.  “The way your hair stays absolutely _perfect_ no matter how you move.  Is _that_ a spell too?”

 

Wanda laughs and agrees, reaching up to touch Stephen Strange's quiff.  He simply winks at Bucky.

 

“Should've known a man from your generation would have great appreciation for style.”

 

MJ sees the panic in her boyfriend’s eyes a second too late and shes helpless to stop the trainwreck that is Peter as he completely loses it.

 

“ _You can't flirt with Captain America's_ **_boyfriend_** **!** ” Peter screeches as he stands.  His arms are flailing in Bucky's direction and then he's glaring at Dr. Strange like the man has just stepped on a puppy.  “You just can't! That's like... _treason_!”

 

The room is silent for ten seconds as everyone stares at Peter in shock.

 

Then everyone is yelling at once.

 

“First of all, he's not my type.  Second-”

 

“Sam is into guys?   _He meant Sam right_ ?  He's dating the _new_ Cap, right?  I kinda always thought he was boning the old one.”

 

“Why didn't I hear about this?  Bucky, Sam, I thought we were _bros_ , guys!”

 

“A _fine_ couple, indeed.  You are both _most_ desirable men.”

 

“This is wonderful.  I have to text Clint.  I'm so happy for you two.”

 

“Excuse me, I am **_everyone's_ ** type.”

 

“Peter, are you kidding?  You are the worst at secrets!”

 

“ _Second_ , I feel like this _has_ to be some sort of HR violation.”

  


+1

 

“ **Bucky is** **_not_ ** **my boyfriend**!”

 

Everyone stops talking over each other, and the room goes instantly silent at Sam's exclamation.

 

Seven pairs of eyes rest on the man standing at the head of the table.

 

Peter, who started the whole outburst, cowers under the glare of the current Captain America and takes his seat once again.

 

“Sam, I'm sor-”

 

“Peter.”  Sam stops him, holding his hands out.  “It's fine. I just meant that Buck and I… well…”

 

Sam gestures vaguely with his hands, his face making equally complicated shapes as he fumbled for words.

 

“We're getting married.  I'm his fianceé.” Bucky says with an exasperated sigh.  “He proposed to me a couple weeks ago. Geez, Wilson. You gonna struggle like that at the altar too?”

 

“Fuck you, asshole.”  Sam frowns and crosses his arms.  He looks around the table at the seven other S.H.I.E.L.D. employees, all wearing identical wide eyed, open mouthed expressions.  “We're getting married in Wakanda. Next month. You're all invited and shit. Don't make a big deal of it.”

 

Another moment of silence passes and then Thor is standing up from the table, almost knocking it over it the process.

 

“A momentous occasion!”  Thor bellows and beelines for Sam at the head of the table, scooping him up in a crushing hug, even tossing him into the air.  “ **_We must DRINK!_ **”

 

The rest of the table follows along in loud cheers, Michelle and Peter smothering Bucky with hugs as he doesn't even bother to hold back a beaming smile as he meets his fianceé's gaze across the room.

 

“This is literally the worst.”  Sam shouts across the room at Bucky over the noise as soon as Thor has released him.  “I hate you.”

 

Bucky pushes his way through the circle of their hugging friends and pulls Sam into a quick kiss.

 

“Love you too, future husband.”  Bucky says.

  



End file.
